


A Very Parker Graduation

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), post-infinity war - Fandom
Genre: "wait what last one?" (exactly), FLUFF ALL AROUND, Really hoping you guys like this one more than the last one i did lol, Trying my best to put in as much fluff as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Today's the day! Peter Parker is finally graduating!! Will Tony and May be prepared for this next step in his life though?





	A Very Parker Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> K guys, I actually think I did a somewhat decent fic this time, so I REALLY hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

"Peter, where are you? You're gonna be late getting ready for your graduation at this rate." Tony told Peter over the phone. He could hear police sirens and guns firing while trying his best not to start getting a heart attack because of his kid. 

"Hey, sorry Mr. Stark! I was on my way back to the apartment when Karen alerted me of another runaway theft that was happening close by, and I couldn't just ignore it so-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, just be back here in about five minutes max, and then we really need to start getting you ready." Tony interrupted while sounding a bit stressed himself about the whole situation. 

"O-Okay, Mr. Stark! Uh, I'll catch you later then!" Peter replied. Once they hung up, Tony turned to May - both already dressed for the graduation. 

"Well, looks like we should get everything we need for him when he comes back as close as possible." He glanced hesitantly at the red box underneath Peter's bed. "Maybe, we should also bring in the first aid kit, just in case." He added. 

Once Peter got back to the apartment, he was sweaty, smelled and had a bit of a cut on his arm. "Hey, so sorry again about that." Peter said breathlessly. Tony waved him off. 

"Don't worry kid, just take a quick shower first and then we'll get you all ready." Tony replied. Peter nodded and quickly ran to the bathroom. Tony gave a smile once Peter had left the room and so did May. "Well, I definitely didn't expect to be doing something like this anytime soon." Tony said to May. 

May chuckled, "I don;t think you ever would've thought the idea before you met him." she replied. She looked around the living room and sighed, and gave a sad smile. "Gosh, it just feels like yesterday when my little boy started high school, and now here we are. I just wish his parents and Ben were here to see all this."

Tony nodded sadly. Although he had never met Peter's parents and uncle, he knew how hard it could be to not have the same amount of support from a family that was long gone. He just wished he could fill in at least part of the gap of family support for Peter's big future. Throughout the years he had known him, he started feeling like Peter was a son to him. He just hoped Peter felt the same way. 

Once Peter dried himself off after taking a shower, Tony instantly went to his arm and started fixing him up. Thankfully it was just a relatively light scratch so it would go unnoticed to others. "Alright, I brought your suit with me, so it's just hanging on your bedroom door right now. I made sure it was ironed and steamed and all that so you'll already be looking better than half the people there who didn't take their suits as seriously as professionals like me do." Tony said, while bandaging up Peter's arm. 

"Great, thanks Mr. Stark!" Peter said as he then rushed to put on the suit. After he got it on, Tony was doing up Peter's tie while May was combing his hair and then they were out the door where a black, sleek Audi was waiting for the three of them to get into and drove off to the graduation ceremony. 

** ** ** ** 

Once Tony, Peter and May got to the football field at Midtown where the graduation was happening, they saw a large amount of people who were there already. "Alright buddy, you go to where the rest of your classmates are and we'll go take our seats, okay?" said Tony. Peter gave him a hesitant nod, but that didn't go unnoticed by Tony. 

Tony leaned towards Peter and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey," Tony said softly to Peter and he looked up at Tony. "You're gonna do great, and we'll be right here, okay?" he said to Peter. They both gave a more encouraging nod to each other and Tony squeezed Peter's shoulder a little before letting him go to get in line. 

It was a bit of a long wait until it was Peter's turn to go on stage since they went in alphabetical order so Tony and May would occasionally talk amongst themselves about funny stories about Peter throughout the years. 

When they finally heard Peter's name, the two quickly scrambled to get out their phones to take pictures and record videos. They had previously seen in the graduation brochure that Peter and a few other of his classmates were going to make a speech when they got on stage. So when Peter got on stage, he went straight for the mic and started his speech. 

"Throughout my years at Midtown, I have experienced challenges and achievements that have helped me grow both academically and as a person. I want to thank my teachers first, for putting up with me whenever my internship got in the way of events," At his, Tony glanced over to where Flash was sitting and with no surprise, was glaring and shaking his head, which made Tony smirk, "and for encouraging me to pursue my passion as a scientist and engineer." 

Although Tony had been thinking about Peter becoming one, he had never heard Peter actually say he wanted to be those two things as a career, which gave him a bit of a surprise. He leaned towards May and said, "May, did you know about that?" She turned to him, a little shocked as well. 

"Not really. I thought for a while that he wanted to focus mainly on biochemistry. I didn't know he wanted to be an engineer as well...Did you know?" She asked, he simply shook his head but a bright, warm smile was growing on his face. He couldn't help but feel a big swell of pride in his chest. The more Peter grew, the more confident Tony was about Peter being the next heir to Stark Industries. 

"Next, I want to thank my Aunt May, for always being there, even in the darkest of times. I always want to do my best for you because you deserve so much in this world." That's when May started to full out cry and Tony was on the verge of tears, because gosh, if he didn't know about how much hardship the two went through throughout their lives and were still able to such happy and encouraging people. 

"And finally, I want to thank my mentor, Mr. Stark, for being like a father-figure to me through the years we've known each other. You're my inspiration and hero and I don't know where I'd be without you. So thank you, all of you."

That's it. 

That's when Tony started blubbering. THIS KID.

"Midtown Class of 2019, we did it!" Peter wrapped up his speech and the audience applauded. Of course Tony and May stood up and cheered the loudest. 

Once the ceremony was done, Peter ran up to Tony and May and gave each of them a big hug. "Congrats, kiddo!" Tony said. Peter grinned up at his mentor. 

"Thanks! Oh my gosh, I was so nervous. I really don't like making speeches in front of a bunch of people, but I thought this was the right thing to do. You know, go out with a bang and all that." Peter said. 

Tony chuckled, "Well you did good, Pete." 

"We all think so." May added as she rubbed Peter's arm and he smiled at her. After they took many pictures of Peter in his cap and gown, holding up his diploma, with his friends and and family, the three of them went back to the car to go home. 

** ** ** ** 

Once the three got back to the apartment, Tony stayed behind, next to the car. "Well, was it all that you hoped grad would be like?" Tony asked Peter as May walked into the apartment to give them some space. 

"Yeah, better actually." Peter replied. Tony nodded and the two stood there in silence before Tony started up the conversation again. 

"Look, I don't want you to feel any pressure about this, but I'be been thinking. I remember you saying in your speech about how you wanted to become a scientist and engineer someday and, well, I had kind of been hoping that you would be the next heir to Stark Industries. Only if you want to, of course." Tony admitted to Peter. 

Peter just stood there, at a loss for words. 

"You're joking." Peter finally said, which made Tony crack a smile. After a short moment of silence, Peter thought over what Tony had just said, and his eyes widened. "Wait, Really!?" He exclaimed. 

Tony smiled and shook his head, "Kiddo, I already knew for a while that I wanted you to be the next heir. With all of your knowledge, intelligence and pure humbleness towards others, I couldn't see a better fit. Now I know you might still be Spider-Manning throughout the city even when you become CEO but think about all the times I had to leave as Iron Man and I was still in charge. Listen, " Tony said as he put a hand on Peter's shoulder while Peter was giving him a worried look. "I'm not telling you to start running my business anytime soon, heck it might still be years and years away, but I'm just letting you know that if you want this, my doors are wide open. Besides, you can always start working as SI beforehand." 

Before Tony could say anymore, he was engulfed in a big hug from Peter. Tony chuckled as he returned the hug. They stayed there for a while before Tony patted his back and they released. "Thank you, Mr. Stark." Peter said as he looked back up at him. "Really, for everything."

Tony waved his hand, "Don't sweat it kid. Now, off you go, it's getting late and NO PATROLLING!" He said pointing his finger at Peter as they both started to depart from one another. He heard Peter laugh, "Love you too!" Peter called back right before he went inside the apartment. 

Tony gave a warm smile and got into the car and when he started the car, he looked up to Peter's now lit up window, watching both Peter and May hug each other from the great news. 

"Yeah," Tony thought to himself. "My kid is gonna be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr about fluff and stuff! I love anything that includes Tony and Peter being father/son!! (Plus I'm lonely lol) My Tumblr name is thwip-thwip10 (I know, how original) <3 <3


End file.
